Terminal station
Terminal, as opposed as the stopover, the heavy-duty rail system is called the terminal station. The train stays at the terminus generally longer than the midway station. One track terminus design Only 1 platform is counted and the platform of the midway station part is not counted. Only the platforms and the rails in use are counted, regardless of the platforms and the rails that are not counted. Characteristics *The train leaves the passenger at the same position, and the opposite direction leaves the station. Advantage *An exit can be set behind the platform, without going through the layer of inbound *One of the directions can be transferred across the platform *Less platforms, which can reduce construction costs *Take the wrong train to the terminus and wait patiently, and take the train back Disadvantage *When the route is frequent, it will block the inbound train from coming into the station. *When there are a lot of passengers, it will lead to chaos in the platform. Examples *Resorts World Sentosa MRT Station for the Thomson Line Island platform Characteristics *The train leaves the passenger at the same position, and the opposite direction leaves the station. *There is a crossover line between the terminus and the former station, allowing the train to choose the terminal station platform. Advantage *When the route is frequent, you can use the two platforms, but sometimes the extremely frequent route will block the inbound train. *When the route is sparse, only one side of the platform will be used and the other platform will be suspended. *Take the wrong train to the terminus and wait for the original train to turn back. Disadvantage *Passengers may not be able to take the fastest departing train. *Two platforms cannot be used to cross the platform for other routes. Examples *Pasir Ris MRT Station for the East West Line *Tuas Plaza MRT Station for the East West Line *Marina Bay MRT Station for the North South Line before 2014 *Marina Bay MRT Station for the Circle Line *Changi Airport MRT Station for the East West Line *Ion Khatib Station for the Crossrail West *Loyang Besar Station for the Crossrail East *Lorong Halus Station for the Crossrail East *Punggol MRT Station for the North East Line *Tanjong Pagar West Station for the East-West Rail Line before 2004 (three such configurations) Island platform (separate from drop-off) Characteristics *After the train leaves the passengers on the side of the platform, it will turn around in the same direction and then enter the train on the opposite direction (over the station). Advantage *Frequent route shifts do not result in significant train blockage *Suitable for island platforms with less connections on both sides of the platform. Disadvantages *Two platforms cannot be used to cross the platform with other routes. *By taking the wrong train to the terminus, you must first get out and go to the opposite platform to take the return car. Examples *Marina South Pier MRT Station for the North South Line Two separate landing platforms Characteristics *The train will leave the passengers at the same position, and the opposite direction leaves the station Advantage *Transit platform transfer in between the platforms *By the wrong car to the terminus, you can wait patiently in the train and take the train back (but sometimes the other side of the platform train will open earlier) Disadvantages *Going to the wrong platform needs another layer to another platform *If the station is transferred across the platform , the train may not cooperate. The opposite train is opened first, and it needs to be chased by another floor to another platform. As the opportunity to transfer to the opposite platform is uncertain, it is very inconvenient for passengers and also plagued by passengers. *When the route is frequently frequent, it sometimes blocks the inbound train from entering the station.